


Heavenly Lovers (English Ver.) SOÆ #1

by CEternivy



Series: Souls of Æsir [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Amputation, Anal Sex, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel & Human Interactions, Angel & Vampire Interactions, Angel Blood, Angel Hunters, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Hybrids, Angel/Demon Love, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Angel/Human Relationships, Angels prostitution, Assassins & Hitmen, BL, Biblical Reinterpretation, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Blood and Violence, Boys' Love, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Child Death, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Cruelty, Daddy Issues, Demon & Vampire Interactions, Demon Blood, Demon Hunters, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Dimension Travel, Dystopia, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Porn, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic, Epic Battles, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fallen Angels, Fantasy, Fate & Destiny, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Forced Crossdressing, Friends to Enemies, Future Tense, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, God's Hunters, God's blood, Gods, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Historical Fantasy, Hunters & Hunting, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Incest, Isekai, Lemon, M/M, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Magical Tattoos, Major Character Injury, Male Lactation, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Minor Violence, Monster Hunters, Mortal Sins, Mortality, Mpreg, Muses, Musicians, Mystic Ruins, Mystical Creatures, Novel, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pagan Gods, Paganism, Paranormal, Plot Twists, Prostitution, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reincarnation, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Space Battles, Strong Language, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements, Tags Are Hard, Tentacles, Time Skips, Time Travel, Trilogy, Trilogy (Souls of Æsir), Twinks, Ultra Hardcore, Underage Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Culture, Vampire Sex, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampire Turning, Violence, Werewolf & Vampire relationship, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Slayers, Werewolf/Angel relationship, Yaoi, mafia, werewolf/angel sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEternivy/pseuds/CEternivy
Summary: Among the territories of Aether an innocent romance between two future leaders of angelic dynasties has been born: The cursed child has fallen in love with the firstborn of the birds.But a serious accusation of someone close to envy, Azrael and Lucifer are forced to separateAfter years of not seeing each other, they have met again in complicated circumstances, but Azrael has witnessed the physical change of Lucifer since the fall.The feelings remain intact, but no one agrees to forge the union of two such different creatures, not even the destiny that has not foreseen the existence of that relationship.Will they be willing to challenge destiny and the hunter of the gods who stand in their way?Seth, the king of demons, together with his children are able to rewrite destiny to forge a sweet love story. Where the ink they have used to print those beautiful words corresponds to the blood spilled from their enemies.Of course, angels are not free from guilt either. For it is said that all of us are sinners, where darkness can reach the hearts of lovers who come from heaven.





	1. Chapter I: Moonsong

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Heavenly Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522975) by [CEternivy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEternivy/pseuds/CEternivy)
  * A translation of [Heavenly Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522975) by [CEternivy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEternivy/pseuds/CEternivy). 



> Disclaimer: This story along with the characters and environments belongs to Amanda Mora (Alias: CEternivy) and is protected by Safe creative (ID: # 1812302966842)
> 
> Credits:
> 
> → Original work & Translation: Amanda Mora (CEternivy)
> 
> → Arrangements of the translation: La_loca_del_yaoi_2003
> 
> → Beta Reader: Briana Ibarra.

_ “The Edel’s melody is the peace of Velkia” _

 

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

 

A boy with golden hair was on the verge of tears after his stepmother had insulted him for being rude. He had told her that he wasn’t willing to go to that palace to accompany and give the typical model smile he was forced to maintain, but his “freedom of expression” didn’t matter to that cruel woman, so she slapped him and dragged him away until his father, the leader of the Dantelion dynasty. To Leave as quickly as possible to those lands not so distant.

 

And for that reason he was in this situation, in an exorbitant palace similar to his while sitting in one of the armchairs as he slid his eyes everywhere. Looking for something to have fun despite having his stepmother who prevented him from getting out of his seat and reduce the probability of making a mess. 

 

He felt on the verge of crying, his little heart was not able to tolerate that woman with the sages and leaders of his dynasty, except his father. Consider that he is not fit for the mandate despite the fact that it is his responsibility, for worse always in their mouths poisonous insults about his progenitor arise. Accusing him that he will be just like that woman and looking for some way to get rid of the young man.   
  
She had forbidden him to cry in public, so he did his best to get rid of that thought, although he did not have many distracting objects to do it. However, his ears tuned in with a sweet melody that ran through the space of the palace, rumbling on the walls with the echo in the hall. Bouncing on the head of a twelve-year-old boy with blond hair of the same hue of gold. It seemed that the sun had given him the color of his hair by its strong rays, hence his name: "Who carries the light" for apparently being the son of the sun.

 

He tried to endure it, stay in that place and ignore the melody that was becoming more and more beautiful. At the level that he could no longer tolerate it, his curiosity was on and in search of the singer. So he left his parents who were in a comfortable room with the owners of the place, the Lighthroot dynasty.   
  
Little did he care that his stepmother was staring at him with adversity, since everything was to discover the owner of that beautiful voice that has sown the seed of doubt in his little mind. Then he made his way into a wide corridor with too many doors, each one equal to the previous one. He felt a little lost, his palace was similar to that but he did not have the same distribution of rooms for obvious reasons. However that voice was close, definitely.   
  
It bothered him that only he appeared the charm of this music so unique that for others was only in the background while drinking their cups of tea. To his way of seeing this artist must be the main star of the meeting in the crystal palace, be the center of attention and have thousands of stares fixed on him.

 

That talent can not be ignored or despised as his parents were doing.   
  
He walked and opened some doors hurried but stealthily at the same time so as not to disturb any of the people or animals that inhabit this structure. Well, the least I wanted is that in addition to disobeying that woman, I have to make a scandal of those because "he put his nose where it does not belong." In the middle of his journey he was encountering multiple rooms such as the arts. That he had many paintings, canvases, brushes, pencils and papers. Apparently the Lighthroot are fans of the painting given the amount of resources they have.   
  
He also found an immense library where the librarian birds live. You're supposed to tell them the title of the book you want and they're going to look for it. The way in which birds live together with knowledge is surprising. On the roof they have branches to sleep and change their shift, they have feeding troughs besides a fountain where they drink water.

 

Then he saw a comfortable bedroom with refined furniture that seemed to be designed for the study, possibly used by the leader's son. There was not much to describe in this room that also had birds flying over the place.   
  
There was also an even bigger door with an interior garden that gave birth to many bonsais in that place, of all the colors printed on their foliage. There were canaries and hummingbirds that took care of this environment, they were looking at the boy with lime eyes until a sudden blast of air messed up his hair and caused the birds to destabilize. To help, he walked to the biggest door that connected to the outside and closed it. Receiving grateful looks from the feathered workers, as it prevented a disaster from occurring.   
  
He rubbed his eye to get a grain of dirt that brought the breeze with him and then retired from the place. After this he placed the attention in his ears to look for the origin. Closing his eyes in the process and concentrating to locate it as quick as possible. At that moment, he noticed that he was only a door away from the origin of that song, causing his heart to accelerate again because of the curiosity to know the bearer of that angelic voice.

 

The said door was half-opened by ten centimeters very tempting, perfectly designed to spy the interior. So he stealthily walked on tiptoe to reach the desired place and lean out in that space, exploring and fixing his lime-colored eyes on a boy of apparently his same age, maybe it's less. It seems that he is the responsible for his heart has been captivated by his melody and judging by his appearance is the son of the dynasty of birds.   
  
His pupils dilated from just seeing that delicate figure with tight clothes to his body, if you looked up you could appreciate the delicate face of that boy with pearly skin that seemed to have been molded with porcelain, a fine and thin body. But unfortunately his eyes were closed, mired in the concentration of his song, so he still had a pending question regarding his profile. However, and only with these data immediately thought that there is not a boy more beautiful than him, since he seemed to have been endowed with grace by the same gods, he immediately attracted him to the golden hair with these unique characteristics. It was no longer enough for him to look from that distance, he wished he could get closer to him and admire his delicate features from a little closer, then the idea of further shortening the distance passed through his mind.   
  
Moving with a shy but sure step, entering that room, wishing not to be found.   
  
The place had a penetrating sunlight due to the crystallized ceiling that passed through. The plants animatedly enjoyed that emission of heat along with the gentle melody of the singer, the surprising thing was that as the song was made the flowers sprouted, buttons grew and then bloomed pompously opening and showing colorful petals, next to which the leaves moved in search of the presence of the singer to admire his singing.

 

He was gawking at the boy who had his hands closed in prayer, noticing how yellow flashes escaped his hands, he seemed to be a seraph "Edel" for that song so typical of his race. Since they are able to calm the worst of the storms with their music, but he had never seen an effect on the plants. May they grow and flourish according to the will of the seraphim.   
  
He is a Seraphim Velkia, an angel who has a higher complexion and height compared to the boy who had in front.   
  
He decided to approach him, but at that moment a pain in his ankle was present, a bramble wanted to use it as a cane to grow. The brush of cold thorns against his skin was enough to startle him and scream with sudden fright. Forcing the Edel to stop his singing in surprise, realizing that he was being watched.   
  
The boy as blond as gold had been embarrassed and tried to flee the place, but when trying to escape he tripped on his own foot. Falling face to the ground and calling the attention of the boy who was shorter than him thanks to that sudden interruption, his blue eyes fixed on the spy and then walk to the wounded.

 

—You're good? —A sweet voice was present.   
  
The Velkia looked up to see the owner of that voice, even lying on the ground. He had met eyes that seemed to have been painted with watercolor blue because of that sublime tone.   
  
—Oh, yes —the boy was very nervous, but he managed to have contact with the hand that was smaller than his.   
  
He stood up thanks to the other, staying close to the other in a comfortable way. He could feel a calming scent of chamomile from the neck of the shorter one, which killed the nerves he had.   
  
—I'm, uhm —he paused—. I'm sorry. Your voice seemed very nice to me and I came ... here —during that explanation, he noticed that the shorter one kept looking at him with curiosity. It was not like he was looking for a lie, after a second he smiled. —And I wanted to come because you sing beautiful— The taller one was with his red cheeks, embarrassed—, I did not want to spy on you or anything.

 

—It's fine —he answered, keeping an educated facet— Do you want me to sing another song for you?   
  
—Can you sing something for me? — I was surprised, because he did not expect this- By the way, we did not introduce ourselves -he was thinking in his mind, because he could have arrived, knocked the door and presented himself as normal angels do. Sometimes it gave him the slight impression of being defective   
  
—My name? —The platinum blond asked —My name is Azrael Di Lighthroot and now I am your friend —He present himself with eyes lit in pride— And you?   
  
The one with the golden hair was nervous, because his title did not like him at all. He has never said it with the same fervor as Azrael.   
  
—I'm Lucifer Vi Dantelion —for a few moments he did not feel comfortable. He was already used to being told that he does not deserve to be on the throne of the Dantelion dynasty. He used to say “I am Lucifer” nevertheless the one with the blue eyes has mentioned his title   
  
The Edel was looking at him surprised, then take his hand and caress him as if he was comforting.   
  
—Your heart is going through anguish —he said— Can I sing something to comfort you?   
  
Lucifer had no idea how he had come to such a hasty conclusion with only five minutes to get to know each other. For worse there was not a sign of doubt in those eyes that look firm. Was he really willing to comfort him?   
  
—It is okay, I do not need it —he said— Can I know how you do it? —He asked while looking curiously at the plants around   
  
—Oh well. When I sing or play something, I am able to give life or heal —He smiled as he caressed the petals of a rose— That is my  gift .   
  
The interesting thing about this relationship is how their talents are opposed. While Azrael is able to make flower buds bloom or create animal projections. Lucifer only burned what he had in his path, did his best to do the same as his friend, create or encourage life. But all he did was destroy, his magic being "strange" in the eyes of others.

 

Over the years, the son of the sun fell in love with the firstborn of the moon.   
  
—Who is that boy you are always with? —Asked a blonde with purple eyes, looking at his stepbrother seriously.   
  
Lucifer gave him a look with anger but at the same with surprise. Well, it was not normal for him to speak to him in such a direct way, since he used to send him a message with the servants of the palace, it was a sign that he was really interested in the boy he liked. Making him feel a tightness in his chest and stomach, not wanting to reveal the name of the platinum blond with watercolor eyes.   
  
Although it was enough to look at his face to calm that discomfort, his cheeks colored with just thinking about him.   
  
—Are you taking my attention? Piece of shit. You always live in the clouds, or is it that the serpent ate your tongue? A smile that overflowed with poison appeared on his calm face. While the moistened muscle burlesque came out of his mouth.   
  
—What do you care what his name is? How long have you been interested in my friends? —He did not look at him or make any extra gesture, it was not worth spending spit on someone like him.   
  
—Oh, you have friends? —He released with tares— Does anyone even care about you? I thought you were still that child nobody wants.   
  
He decided to leave that place, to retire would be the most appropriate. For the mere presence of Louis made him sick in a terrible way, making him want to vomit with the idea of having to be close. It surprised him that a guy of that ilk is his relative, fortunately he has no blood relationship with that waist woman "wasp". He was sure that it was a parasite that lives at the expense of his father's kindness.

 

However, the spoiled Louis took his arm to stop his escape, after this. He slapped him on the back of his hand, then laughed after seeing blood slowly trickling in and little in the way of his injured cheek, by the edge of the ring that his mother gave him a few months ago.   
  
—I think I'm a little more interested just knowing that you have compassion for people like you, cursed child. Would it be a shame if I tell you the whole story?   
  
Lucifer's eyes were wrapped in anger, annoyed at the attitude of his family, in a normal situation would not say anything. But if he was putting into the conversation that angel who offered his friendship in a very sincere way 3 years ago, he would not remain silent after that lack of respect.   
  
—Dumbass, do not put him in this —It immediately started with aggression, surprising even the same provocateur of that act by surprise, never saw him act that way.   
  
—I hate you —He said before leaving and leaving the subject in question forgotten.   
  
The angel was not willing to let the one with the purple eyes go away from Azrael on his side as he did with his friends, although good. Nor did he think that the boy he likes would be able to believe a word to that person who came suddenly to destroy him and all those who like his company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★ If you like this story please subscribe for notifications ★
> 
> → Updates: Weekly


	2. Chapter II: Rem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Innocence slowly gets dirty due to someone who apparently does not combine with others. If they do natural things like those dictated by their hearts, why do they look at them in that cruel way?  
> It is painful, but they feel that they do not belong to the environment where they live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits: 
> 
> Original Work & Translation: Amanda Mora (CEternivy)
> 
> Arrangements: La_loca_del_yaoi_2003
> 
> Beta Reader: Briana Ibarra.

«Nobody are free of sins»

 

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

 

Azrael waited animatedly for his friend that day, he had in his hands a bouquet of flowers made of light that he did himself with his magic. He examined them again and again, making sure that they were as realistic as possible,without flaws in the design. His sky-blue eyes remained fixed on the cluster of blossom, they have same color of his eyes. Until he heard how his name was pronounced by the same person he was waiting for.   
  
  
—Azrael! —He listened in the distance, making a smile on the boy's face.   
  
  
However, that gesture disappeared after noticing a cut on the cheek of his beloved friend. Making his eyes show a growing concern. At the same time that he received in his arms that boy who took refuge in his neck, inhaling that tranquilizing fragrance of chamomile that he loved so much. The one who was able to reassure his heart of those emotional storms that occur in his heart.   
  
—Lucifer, What happened to your cheek? —Asked the one with blue eyes, moving away without letting go, so he could look at his face. Noticing how the eyes of the blonde as gold crystallized and gave birth to a few drops of water. Surprising Azrael, who had never seen that phenomenon.

 

—Let's not talk about that —The one with the lime green eyes smiled at him painfully, lowering his gaze.   
  
That image of Lucifer caused an oppression in the boy's chest, a stinging sensation that he had never felt before. Perceiving that discomfort that reached his heart, giving him a strange regret.   
  
The shorter one caressed his injured cheek, feeling as his eyes held and his sight was disturbed by that symptom.   
  
Anguish? Pain? He has felt that kind of thing after the strange dreams he has had and that have left him whole nights in a waking state.   
  
—Your eyes ... —Lucifer had been surprised after seeing that a drop of the eyes of the minor. That action that occurs when the storm in your heart is too brave, at the level that you can’t continue to bear it and sheds those tears. Without understanding the origin, since he has never seen an angel doing that kind of thing.

 

When the “son of the sun” walked down the street, he saw how the eyes of the angels remained serious, dead, imperturbable and expressionless. Wondering again and again why Azrael's eyes have so many things to say despite not talking, how his eyes make him feel a thousand and one things that he can not describe.   
  
The blond platinum caressed the cheek of the golden-haired boy delicately. To then sing a sweet song that had never heard, had a distressed tone. Out of nowhere he felt the comforting warmth of his hand that surrounded the wound, to then feel calm, as the pain disappeared and his skin was renewed.   
  
  
—It disappeared? —Lucifer asked, looking for that sore on his face— How do you do it?   
  
—I just thought that I wanted to make that thing disappear —he said— And that song came to my mind.

 

Lucifer was going to say something about it while maintaining eye contact with the smaller boy's lips. He wanted to taste it for some reason tempted him, as if he likes to taste a piece of cake.

 

Ignored this thought, then go for a walk with the platinum blond to one of the meadows where they played as children, this forest was close to the Dantelion Dynasty, so there was not much problem if they played at night.   
  
The colorful flowers of all shades surrounded them, both were sitting in the middle of this perfumed place. Although Lucifer could only smell the scent of Azrael, the chamomile, it was lost in his porcelain face next to that sincere smile.   
  
—I want to show you something —The eldest mentioned, leaving Azrael intrigued—. It's a gift I made for you.

 

The Velkia joined his hands and created a ball of fire, which deformed. Azrael was confused and tried to touch the flare. However, he barely moved his hand, it took the shape of a puppy. Surprisingly, the fire doesn’t burn the plants near the creature.   
  
Lighthroot was watching the animal that later rushed to lick his face with a hot tongue, but it did not hurt at all, was totally tame and harmless.   
  
—It's great! How did you do it? —He asked the blue eyes with interest, laughing for that curious puppy.    
  
  
—I found a way my magic does not to hurt people —Lucifer smiled slightly, proud of his achievement. Although the opposite was a little sad for that, since he knew the story of Lucifer. On his childhood he has been treated like a “cursed child” because of that strange element, that burns anyone who tries to touch it.

 

—There's nothing wrong with your magic, you're like that for some reason. You should not be ashamed of being born this way.   
  
  
—It's easy to say it for you —he held the lime-green eyes, he seem tired—. You can create life, heal, calm people. And I... —This one made a small pause, he still affected by those comments he has received years ago— I only break everything in my reach, I even almost burned my own palace. What good is this power? It's useless.   
  
  
Dantelion was looking at his hands, those limbs that are capable of destroying everything that touches his power. Memories of all the disasters he has caused were approaching with giant steps to his mind, all the times where he almost burned his room for not having controlled his power because he suppresses it in most of the time, hiding and embarrassing. Maybe if his mother were alive right now they could comfort themselves, they said he had inherited that strange magic from her. At least he would not feel so alone in this world.   
  
  
Azrael, however, had taken him by the hand, was stroking his palm with his thumb, along with a very tender smile that decorated his face.   
  
  
—Your power is not just to destroy —he said, intertwining his fingers. With the other arm hugging his new pet—  You're amazing, just making the fire harmless is an excellent breakthrough! With these hands you can protect anyone who needs it.

 

Those words were the perfect button for Lucifer to feel moved, so he embraced the Lighthroot with strength and made him let go of the fire dog. He could not believe that such a sweet person is on his side, that he does not fear him at all and that he encourages him to use his power.

 

—You're too cute, you're a danger.

 

The blond platinum looked at him for a few moments, raised his hands and stroked the opponent's neck, while looking at him fixedly. Making Lucifer nervous, who was taking him by the waist, holding that part in his hands, clinging to his body.

 

—A danger? —Azrael asked naively.

 

—For me —he smiled at him, averting his gaze. They were too close, he was dying to try those lips — Can I try something?

 

—What thing?

 

—Your lips, they are very beautiful.

 

—Are you going to eat me? — He asked with a concern that showed in his eyes.

 

—Something like that — he replied.

 

The Lighthroot looked at the Dantelion that came to his lips in a dangerous way. They were enough to touch each other. The boy did not understand what his friend wanted to do, until he felt how they established a very soft, respectful and comfortable contact. Getting to feel that vanilla fragrance that mixed with their own, had joined in a sweet kiss, the first kiss of both although they had no knowledge of what they just did, Lucifer only had references of his dreams. Where he kissed, caressed and undressed his friend, sensing a tingling sensation in his abdomen from the excitement.

 

The Edel was confused, he did not know what the Velkia was doing with his mouth, but it felt very good to be in that position and leaving his body the wishes of Lucifer. The kiss lasted, during this the Dantelion entangled his fingers in the silky hair of Azrael.

 

The air began to fade, it was difficult to breathe during that kiss. So they separated without being so far from each other, for their mouths were still close.

 

—I like your lips — Lucifer smiled, saying this with affection.

 

Saying that, Azrael once again assaulted the lips, this time making a longer contact and knocking the older one against the grass, surprising Lucifer by this reaction. In addition to remembering his dreams with him because of the pose they were in. Staying in a comfortable romantic and sweet bubble.

 

Until the voice that least wanted to hear Lucifer was present in the environment, disturbing the environment. Making her frown make an appearance and surprise Azrael, who has never seen that facet in the son of the sun.

 

—What are you doing here? —Interritated Louis abruptly as he went, with a sly smile after his eyes will focus on the platinum blonde boy— Oh, is he the friend you protect so much?

 

The one with the purple eyes approached the couple, and then bowed and greeted kindly the Lighthroot who still had Lucifer's hands on his hips.

 

—I'm Louis Vi Dantelion. A pleasure, little angel — This one winked at him, but he did not receive any expression from Azrael.

 

On the contrary, Azrael got up from where he was, leaving aside the one with the lime green eyes that was surprised at this action.

 

—Would you like to go eat a cake or something?— He interposed with gallantry in between, feeling superior to his stepbrother because Azrael's eyes were focused on him, getting closer to his claws.

 

But this action came out as a shot, as the only thing he received from the Edel was his fist on the cheek, a strong blow that knocked him to the ground, humiliating him and dirtying his fine clothes with dirt.

 

—You're a sassy! How are you able to hit Lucifer!? — Azrael exclaimed with annoyance, a dominant aura that manifested near him.

 

The two Velkias were stunned, that angel looked too calm to do that kind of thing. However, Lucifer could not help feeling proud of his friend, but in any case a little unfortunate to have to be defended by this.

 

— Tch, What does he have that I do not have? — He complained who was lying on the floor— Being with him does not benefit you at all.

 

— He has a heart that is not rotten like yours.

 

«Your heart is going through anguish» This phrase resounded in the head of the Dantelion, remembering the first encounter of both with nostalgia.

 

— You ... Do you think you'll get rid of me so easy? — He let go with anger, addressing Azrael. — Whether you want to or not, it's a matter of time before you become mine.

 

Louis's gaze froze Lucifer, that look is when he really wants something. He usually looks that way when he wants a toy or a dessert, but he has never seen it direct that look to a specific person.

 

— Azrael. It's a waste to argue with this idiot, let's go — He must take his friend out of that place, hopefully not bring him to their territories so he will not see his stepbrother again.

 

— I will not leave until I teach him a lesson! — He complained with anger in his eyes, apparently was willing to keep hitting him—

 

— It's enough.

 

That said, Lucifer carried the boy in his arms as if it were a sack of potatoes to forcefully take him out from the place, listening as he complained again and again in the process, asking to be taken out of his arms.

 

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

 

The lovers kissed, again and again. Marking the other's lips with their own. Sighs went, they came with touches to those who have become accustomed, because they have been touched in that way for a long time. They have never come to complete Lucifer's dreams, nor to take off his clothes. But both were very happy with those kisses next to the soft caresses on the thighs, neck, back and waist.

 

They were in Azrael's ivory-white room, both in the white bedspread with gold borders, bulging feather pillows, and many bookshelves, since the owner was a "bookworm."

 

Lucifer was on the youngest, running his hands over the bare skin of his partner, kissing him animatedly with desire, leaving him without breathing, biting and receiving bites that increased the temperature of the environment. In the same way, the one with the blue eyes buried his nails in the blond's back, his brow furrowed. He was overwhelmed with the amount of sensations that he is able to perceive thanks to those hands that touched his skin with cravings.

 

The Dantelion did not want to go too far that night, because he did not want to contaminate that innocent being that was under him thanks to his carnal desires, he felt that his penis was going to be erected due to the moans that he let loose. His body seemed to want to have a more intimate contact in the same way, although the young man really did not have the slightest idea of what he was doing, he did not have a clear notion of reality. 

 

He broke the contact and watched Azrael, he was with a blush on his cheeks, his eyes glassy with excitement, in addition to his erect nipples. It was a very tempting image that made the Velkia swallow.   
  
  
He guided his hand to the younger boy's chest and pulled on his nipple, causing to let out a nice moan from the electric sensation.   
  
  
—Lucifer, this is weird ... —He released with his breathing accelerated, feeling like his nipples were victims of the biggest. Which then began to stimulate him with his mouth, sucking and biting— Ah ... Ngh ...   
  
  
He did his best to stop and retreat before moving on. But seeing his angel so devoted to his touches, tasting the sweetness of his skin next to the softness of it, enjoying and moaning like in his dreams in an almost uncontrolled way, totally hot and scratching his back. It was very difficult to ignore all this.   
  
  
Still, Lucifer did the best to separate and go home. Because he know that if he stay in Azrael's room, probably they can't afford the desire of meet the skin of his partner.

 

—It's already late ... —Dejectedly said, while watching the sunset through the window, avoiding to establish eye contact.   
  
  
—Huh? Oh, yes —Azrael was still excited with those touches. But he sensed how Lucifer's scent was moving away from his presence.   
  
  
—See you —he said sadly, leaving a kiss on the boy's forehead. To then proceed to withdraw from the place.

 

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

 

Azrael slept peacefully, quietly among his sheets. Suddenly he began to smell a familiar fragrance: The vanilla scent. This was near his bed, which seemed strange, that presence forced him to open his eyes that were still numb.   
  
  
—Azrael, Azrael—the voice repeated— Azrael.   
  
  
The minor woke up after identifying the owner of the voice, scrubbing his eyes and then focusing his gaze. 

 

It was Lucifer, his eyes were too sad, sad. Something the lament ate at his heart.   
  
  
— Lucifer? What are you doing here? —he asked.   
  
  
The Dantelion was looking at his face at times. As if he will try to memorize each faction of his figure.

 

—You and I can’t be together anymore —he said.   
  
  
Azrael was petrified, without understanding what he meant. He thought it was a nightmare in every sense of the word.   
  
  
—What are you talking about? Lucifer… —He was disrupted.   
  
  
—I don’t have much time to explain, it's very —he left the sentence unfinished, since he was looking for the word to define it— "Extensive".   
  
  
—I don’t understand anything.   
  
  
Lucifer took her hand and held it to his cheek.   
  
  
—Listen, don’t go to my territories for anything in the world. If they come looking for you, do not show up either. I don’t want you to be involved in this. I will go far, far away. And I will not let you accompany me.   
  
  
Azrael's eyes filled with painful tears, her mind has just processed the information that came as a bucket of cold water in the middle of the night. He insisted a thousand and one times to escape at his side, all these times were denied.

 

—Will I see you again at least? —The one with blue eyes asked, trying not to break into tears because of the departure.   
  
  
—I don’t know.   
  
  
Saying these words, Azrael with his magic created a beautiful pendant with a bluish stone, radiant. Which he then left in Lucifer's neck, looking for the last time at his scent, his eyes, his skin, his lips and his touch.   
  
  
—Can you promise me we'll see each other again? —He asked, after kissing the Dantelion's lips with devotion.   
  
  
It was an fatal farewell, Has had no idea what was happening and may never know why this sudden disappearance.   
  
  
—I promise, I'll be back —he said, cuddle the neck of the angel he loved—. And I'll tell you everything that happened.

 

Azrael just looked down, his cheeks were wet from the salty water that drained from them. He could not avoid hugging his partner and breaking into a painful sob, as he was feeling that part of his being has been ripped out.   
  
  
—Azrael —Lucifer could not help shed a tear on the back of the boy's hand— Remember that I love you. Could you promise me that you will remember that I love you more than anything in this world?   
  
  
The Lighthroot nodded quickly, to receive his lover's farewell kiss. The last kiss he would receive from the son of the sun.   
  
  
«We'll see us soon» It was the last thing Lucifer said when he was in front of the big balcony window, with the moonlight illuminating his silhouette. To then unfold his wings and take flight, while holding the necklace of Azrael with his hand, as if it were a good luck charm.   
  
  
Leaving his partner destroyed and being eaten away by the uncertainty of the situation. Where he was still begging for all this to be a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★ If you like this story please subscribe for notifications ★
> 
> → Updates: Weekly
> 
> Next Chapter: Between February 4 and February 10.


	3. Chapter II: Conscentiam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Innocence slowly gets dirty due to someone who apparently doesn't combine with others. 
> 
> If they do natural things like those dictated by their hearts, why do they look at them in that cruel way? It's painful, but they feel that they don't belong to the environment where they live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits: 
> 
> Original Work & Translation: Amanda Mora (CEternivy)
> 
> Arrangements & Beta Reader: Briana Ibarra

_ You shouldn't do that. _

 

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

 

The days passed and there was not even a trace or sign of his beloved. It was as if the earth had swallowed it and left a hole in the place, a blank space that can not be filled.   
  
  
Azrael looked at the window with his blue eyes that looked like watercolor, a sadness flooded these beautiful eyes.  It had barely passed a week  and he missed him with all his heart, eager to see  him  again. He did not know where he was or how to find Lucifer but his legs wanted to run to him and manage to escape together.   
  
  
Uncertainty rules  his  mind, without knowing the state or the reason for that sudden and sharp departure in the middle of the night. Remembering how a few hours ago everything was fine, tranquility surrounded them in a tender aura while there was no room for suspicions of a catastrophe. His chest was oppressed, sore; his head was tormented with only remember those lime green eyes with an expression of painful anguish: The farewell, the last kiss of both, the last hug next to the last time  he see his silhouette lean out and reflect on his retinas.

 

The sound of how they knocked on the door of his room took him out of his reverie.   
  
  
«Lord Azrael , you have a visit from the Dantelion» the maid nurse said, accelerating the heart of the mentioned one.   
  
  
He left his room as fast as he could and thanked the gesture with a smile, while running with speed down the stairs. He hoped that Lucifer had managed to resolve this unknown conflict and that they could return to being as before —to see him again—, that's the only thing that went through his mind.   
  
  
However, he barely crossed the front door and his eyes searched for the guest in question. His smile disappeared completely, transforming into a serious look, extinguished at the same time.  He felt how the purple eyes explored his silhouette  with a haughty and cruel look at the same time. It seemed that he did not qualify him as a person, but as an object. Even though the innocent angel could not identify that gesture as such it was described.   
  
  
—What are you doing here? —Azrael interjected, using a sharp gesture.

 

—You're not in a position to act that way, Azrael —Louis responded with annoyance, taking something out of his pocket and capturing the platinum blonde's attention.   
  
  
The Dantelion showed him a white feather of significant size, which proved to belong to a wing with golden tints on the edge. The image was disturbed with red spots that seemed not to belong to the color of the feather, it had a metallic smell as well as a drop of red liquid that dripped incessantly. He was handing over the pen belonging to his beloved in the hands of his lover who was perplexed. Since according to what was studied in the forbidden books section of his library «Blood is a liquid that springs up after damage to the body of an angel»   
  
  
The shorter one had no idea how to react to that raw image. With only this contact of the foreign liquid against his thin skin was able to feel an overwhelming pain throughout his body that caused a howl of pain: lashes, cuts, burns, the detachment of his skin due to the blows, burning in his body and the numbness of their muscles due to nervous over stimulation. He was unable to stand and with his normal breathing because a storm was unleashed in his mind, a wave of sensations that caused the famous nausea with blurred vision. Reality has been distorted in a colossal way.

 

From an early age he has this curious ability: The gift of sensitivity. Becoming able to project the emotions that have been transmitted in an object in your body. He is also able to see small fragments of memories together with happiness, sadness, anger or pain felt by the owner.   
  
  
His body did not stop shaking like jelly, showing weakness, having an acid about to rise and escape from his throat. All he did was look at Louis who seemed pleased at the situation.   
  
  
After this he crouched down and was at the height of Azrael. Holding his hair, pulling him without compassion , forcing  him to look him in the eyes.   
  
  
—If you follow these instructions obediently; nothing bad will happen to both of you . So do not tell anyone about this. You understand? —The poison dripped from his lips with this phrase.

 

Azrael just kept silent at the request, listening attentively to that maniacal laughter. He wanted to be obedient to Lucifer's last command before he disappeared, but his mind was incapable of thinking in a macabre way given his nature.   
  
  
—What do you want me to do? — He  ask.   
  
  
"Come in a few hours to my palace and let no one see you leave. If you do, Lucifer will remain alive and in perfect condition.   
  
  
The Dantelion helped the Lighthroot to stand up, taking him by the arm and drawing him towards his body, leaving both with a non-consensual closeness given the weakness in the opponent's legs. Out of nowhere his waist was surrounded by large hands similar to those of his lover who brought with them the nostalgia of those sweet memories, the aroma of that man did not like him in the least, in fact he was bothered by the aroma of cinnamon exhaled from their pores; since he preferred the smell of vanilla that came from Lucifer when they made marathons of chaste kisses in the bed of the child. When he held his against his body and rubbed skins in a carnal act that Azrael had never known until the arrival of his partner.   
  
  
He looked for this action in  thousands  of books, but it was still a cruel mystery, since there was nothing documented about "attraction" between people. Except for an old book that he had found among the "Forbidden Books" of the library about ancient civilizations. Where the union between a male and a female is used in order to procreate with the use of their sexes.

 

The fact that he was looking at that "censored" content made him feel guilty, as if he were doing something wrong. He had a thousand and one questions that he was unable to answer, he even asked his parents about that topic; receiving a strange look and a crude response «It’s a very dirty act that we don’t need, whoever said those things should be expelled».   
  
  
He had never seen a pair of angels have committed that kind of thing in the street. Like the caresses that are described in that book or the kind of touches that Lucifer gave him when they were alone. The Dantelion liked to run his hands over his thighs as he kissed him intensely, biting his lips and sucking at the same time Azrael stroked his neck between moans caused by that tingling in his abdomen. Feeling on more than one occasion a hardness in the crotch of Lucifer that rubbed against his backside or against his crotch next to the stimulation of his lips and tongue.   
  
  
Azrael was left with a strange dampness in his lower part, a discomfort that he refused to attend. As a result of this his cheeks were red with shame, his breathing was shaking and strange sounds came out of his mouth in the heat that threatens his entire body. Wishing that Lucifer be with him to receive the kind of attention that usually gives him during the day.

 

When they were in the meadows and Lucifer kissed him on the temple or forehead, they received curious or accusatory glances from the witnesses. What  makes them  ask each other "What are they doing?" As if it were a rarity to have that kind of touch.   
  
  
His parents told  him  that he was the most curious seraph who left the "Tree of the Lighthroot." Since "the seed" was of a different tonality in comparison to that of the others, shining more than the rest of the seraphim; once materialized in a physical way. It turned out that he was the smallest angel in that litter born every twenty years.   
  
  
Azrael always felt that he was not like the rest of the angels, at least not after experiencing terrifying sensations in the middle of the night, in those moments he felt that he would simply lose control of his body in search of pleasing himself.   
  
  
Lucifer's voice resounded in his head as he dressed in his clothes to attend the aforementioned territory:

 

«Do not go to my territories for anything in the world. If they come looking for you, do not show up either. "   
  
  
It made him hesitate between whether to obey or fulfill Louis's conditions that seemed to be simple. He just had to show up, right? That is not at all complex.   
  
  
So he simply left with a common dress: A white shirt with a blue ribbon tied in a bun and black pants.

 

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

 

He was in front of the door of the Dantelion, one of the largest castles in the lands of Aether thanks to those stone walls that made up the carved structure with extreme care , that exceeds 500 meters in height . He was going to touch the door with the golden ring attached to the metal surface , but it opened before  he caused any movement.   
  
  
A servant , who  was behind that door, greeted him with a smile while giving him the directions to continue walking to his destination. Anxiety consumed him thanks to the echo made by his own feet and the cold environment that forced him to embrace himself in an attempt to warm up . He  heard extra steps behind him  but  did not want to look back. But he wondered why they were following him, guarding him so that he does not change his trajectory and flee to another place. So all he did was innocently observe that great door that belonged to the assembly hall, hoping to find "Lu" —Lucifer doesn’t let him call him with that nickname because he is ashamed— in that strange palace.   
  
  
So he opened the door and found a huge room with cream walls, large windows with red curtains that gave birth to the Dantelion kingdom. Inside were many people belonging to the court of snakes that sat around and away from a particular person.

 

Louis was close to his partner who was being bound by golden shackles pinned to a wall. Around  him,  it was a magical red circle that flashed, it seemed to mark the area where the other could walk. And at the end there was a circular area outlined with strange indentations, which apparently had a magical incantation, he could not determine what it is exactly.   
  
  
However, his torso was naked and full of sores that spilled red liquid, his right eye was closed, with blood running down his beautiful face. His skin was disturbed with injuries caused by objects that the child could not identify while his wings were plucked, one was broken. Lucifer had his head down, he looked exhausted after all that damage.   
  
  
— Lucifer! —Exclaimed Azrael who was suddenly held by shackles that came out of the ceiling, tried to struggle to get out of the grip, but this was in vain as they achieved their goal.   
  
  
The aforementioned recognized that voice and immediately looked up, focusing with the eye that was left to his partner that was reflected in his retinas. It was suspended in the air at a slight distance from the ground, with both arms held in the same kind of shackles. Located face to face and a few meters from each other, so far and so close.

 

Anger dominated Lucifer, who with the few remaining strength ran towards him in an attempt to save him, but as he approached the magic circle, he only received a strong electric shock, causing a heartrending cry from his throat.   
  
  
Azrael did his best to activate his magic and invoke something, anything would do. Although this did not obey his orders, as if it were off. Those shackles seem to suppress magical power.   
  
  
—It looks like an animal, don't you think? — Louis's voice was present behind Azrael. — He has been there for two weeks, he has endured a lot — He went to the young man's ear and then whispered— He has done all this for you.   
  
  
The image of the wounded body of his best friend was heartbreaking, the fact of seeing how he suffers in front of his eyes and not being able to do anything about it hurt like a needle in his subconscious.

 

—Let it go! You said you would not do anything wrong. — He held on while trying to get out of the grip.   
  
  
— Did I do something to him? Is it my fault to approach that circle for trying to free you? In addition, you still do not fulfill the promise.   
  
  
— But I'm already here! —Exclaimed with tears in his eyes, while still listening to the cry of his beloved— Let go of once!   
  
  
Louis kept a silence that became uncomfortable after a couple of seconds. To then laugh forcefully in a burlesque tone, while looking fixedly at Azrael, who was waiting for a response from the opposite. Seeing how he slowly approached him and placed his hand on the angel's cheek.

 

—I love angels, you are so innocent —He lowered his hand to the blond platinum's neck.—  So sweet and naive. Did you really think that just coming here would save that traitor from expulsion? —His hand came down to his chest, unbuttoning that blue bow to open the clothes— You're so stupid.   
  
  
—Get your fucking hands out of Azrael! —Lucifer exclaimed that he was still trying to escape from that circle despite the pain in his body.   
  
  
Louis snapped his fingers and summoned a metal object with a sharp point, which he then led to Lucifer's back making him scream loudly, however he shut his scream because he bit his lips.

 

—Please! Let it go! —The angel shouted.   
  
  
—Will you do what  I  want if  I let  him  go?   
  
  
-Azrael, please —he beg— say no...   
  
  
He looked towards his beloved, then saw how that object crossed his abdomen as if nothing, to then see how the red liquid came out of his mouth through a dry cough. On the other hand, the victim's half-brother was watching him expectantly for an answer.   
  
  
—I will do what you want! Please! —  He exclaimed  while  he looked defiantly at the perpetrator of this misfortune.   
  
  
—Congratulations! You have convinced me — he replied with a smile. — So, can I do what I want with your body? —Louis looked at Lucifer victoriously— Did you hear that? He really wants an animal like you that was able to kill his own father.   
  
  
—When I'm free from here —  the  Dantelion paused  because of  the pain — I'll make you bleed like a pig.

 

—You are very nice, you keep threatening me even if you are about to die.   
  
  
That said, Louis ripped Azrael's shirt with his hands in a brutal manner. The sound of the buttons hitting the floor was present along with the fear in the boy's eyes. Then he took off his shoes and ripped off his pants, exposing himself to the eyes of the audience, Lucifer and the victimizer.   
  
  
Lucifer did his best to remain conscious despite the brutality of his wounds, he seemed more dead than alive. The only thing that kept him wanting to continue in that world was the idea of saving the naked young man.   
  
  
—I see that your body has some marks —Poisonously he was walking his digits in the skin that had some bites of his partner still printed on his white skin—. Did Lucifer do them? Some lover? Are not you ashamed that others see you this way? You are dirty, let yourself be touched in that way.

 

Azrael was doing his best not to shed tears, at the same time feeling that hot tongue licking his ear while insulting him in too many ways. Then he felt how fangs were stuck in his shoulder, the pain was horrible and blood spilled from the wound. He turned his eyes towards the perpetrator of the action and found some dark fangs that were soiled with the liquid.   
  
  
«That thing is not an angel» This thought went through his mind after looking at those fangs.   
  
  
—Your blood is very sweet, I had heard that the Edel have sugar blood. But I thought it was a lie.   
  
  
Lucifer had struggled to his feet, trying to activate his power and melt those anti-mage shackles.   
  
  
—It...hurts —he complained after feeling that he sucked blood and buried his nails on his hips.

 

The sound of the whispers of the crowd reached the ears of the victim, questioning their values, judging their body with hurtful words.   
  
  
Louis was behind him, stimulating  and brushing his  nipples while sucking the skin of his neck and rubbing his erection against the back of Azrael, who felt disgusted at having those hands, embarrassed to feel exposed and guilty that way for receiving that furious look from Lucifer.   
  
  
—Stop! —The victim exclaimed again, his eyes trying not to shed tears— Get away!   
  
  
After noticing that the purple-eyed man was trying to lift his legs, he did his best not to open up, supporting himself as his skin was torn with his claws to force himself to be sexually abused.   
  
  
—You know what will happen to Lucifer if you do not obey —The Velkia licked the tear that ran down  his   cheek, enjoying the sweetness of  his  skin and his naivety.

 

On the other hand, Satan felt how everything around him became blurred, he only heard shouts from the audience and from Azrael. He felt unable to get up.   
  
  
But it was only a blink to silence the scene. Noticing how the pain disappeared little by little in addition to that it was in a place devoid of luminosity.   
  
  
His hands no longer had those shackles, nor was he in the Dantelion Assembly Hall.   
  
  
—Azrael! —Exclaimed with concern, however could not locate any person— Somebody is here?   
  
  
The silence ruled in a gloomy way,  he could perceive   the echo of some steps when walking.   
  
  
«Lucifer Ví Dantelion»

 

A voice broke the silence and filled the void, scaring the blond in the process.   
  
  
—Who are you? —He asked, waiting for an answer.   
  
  
«Let me take control»   
  
  
In the distance, two red eyes flashed. A silhouette of a tall, stocky man with a complexion similar to the son of the Sun was present.   
  
  
«I've been hidden for a long time and I don’t want to die because of you.»   
  
That person slowly approached Lucifer, as time went by his head and eyes hurt.

 

«Sealed and humiliated inside your body. Both of us have been sullied. Are not you angry? That tender young man is suffering thanks to our incompetence »   
  
  
The voice echoed in his mind, the word incompetence was painful though true. He was unable to erase the memory of Azrael crying while being sexually abused by his stepbrother, causing an oppression in Lucifer's chest that he did not tolerate this cruelty to be reality for them. He lowered his eyes to his feet with pain, he did not want to continue crying since those drops will not repair anything even if he can create an ocean with them. There was no point in lamenting at this point when everything is lost.   
  
  
However, a hand made of darkness pierced his field of vision and wiped a tear that was about to drain from his face. It turned out that those red eyes were holding out a hand in the middle of that room, comforting him and trying to comfort him.

 

«Let me take control and I will save Azrael. Well, I am the evil that dwells in your being, I do not have limits like you. »   
  
  
\- Is there a price for this? -It felt strange, his instinct dictated that he should not obey that creature- Why do not you let me see you?   
  
  
« We’ll talk about the price later . Time is running and we don’t  have many options right now. If it satisfies your curiosity my name is Vermillion and we will die together if you do not make a decision soon. "   
  
  
Lucifer's hand was inches away from touching with that monstrosity, showing a contrast between the white of his skin and the black of that hand. He looked at that creature in the eyes with insecurity. Although  he  didn’t  have many things to lose after this event . he  has lost his dignity, position, confidence and his place Aether thanks to that slip made by Louis.   
  
  
The only thing he has left is his life that is about to end and that wonderful person who is suffering while he is unconscious and dancing on the edge of life and death.

 

So in one movement he held the cold hand and intertwined his fingers with that sharp-clawed being, looking with strength at those crimson eyes that seemed bloodshot, revenge and pain.   
  
  
—Let's do it, Vermillion — he said confidently.   
  
  
Just saying that prayer received a smile from ear to ear on the part of the opponent who showed fangs. A firm grip was present at the level of hurting him after seeing the blood flow in a row, dripping to the ground and impact. But he did not feel any pain, which made him startle after noticing a diabolical flash in his eyes.   
  
  
The black walls of the room faded to white, falling as if it were paint. To then acquire a red tone and spots of different ranges of the same color.

 

Black and red snakes with warm scales slithered using their legs of canes. Climbing up to the top of his body sliding, calcinating his skin and then surrounding his neck with intention to hang his prey.   
  
  
The blond did not know how to react, tried to give a cry for help, however his voice refused to leave his mouth thanks to the vermin.   
  
  
Vermillion smiled pleasantly, then turned into a thick liquid that Lucifer was forced to swallow, bitter taste flooded his mouth, dizzied his papillae and burned his viscera. After this the snakes slipped in and entered in the same way as Vermillion, some entered through his mouth and others through the empty basin where his eye should have been ripped off. Causing him to be destabilized, later his body felt heavy besides having a high fever, his head hurt and his heart beat wildly. It took seconds for his heart to explode, dirtying his internal organs and finally dying.   
  
  
However, it did not seem like he was going to die, even though the anxiety left him in a state of alertness; Attentive to any stimulus. Until his head presented a sharp pain that made him scream, trying to stop that feeling. Thousands of thoughts came to his head with the intention of drowning him.

 

«Kill Louis. Destroy it with my claws, remove the organs while being conscious one by one, starting from the most useless. Remove their eyes and leave them in  his  mouth, skin  him  like a pig and throw salt on  his  flesh.»   
  
  
With this thought Lucifer lowered his gaze, closed his remaining eye for a few moments to comfort himself. After this he opened it again, showing a crimson iris eye while slowly letting out loud laughter.   
  
  
«Now we are one, Lucifer»

 

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

 

Azrael's body was filled with a sticky white liquid that ejaculated from his own penis. His wrists were wounded by the metal that hurt him when he was suspended thanks to the chains.  He  wish it would tear his skin, dislocate his bones to get away. His butt was dilated thanks to the fingers of Louis who had probed his interior in a lascivious, dirty way.   
  
  
His  body felt disgustingly corrupt at the same time that  his  cheeks were wet from the crying that did not stop, it only increased thanks to those unwanted touches next to the rude caresses on  his  thighs. Fortunately he could not see his face because he was behind him, but this did not comfort him after he had an idea of what is about to happen.   
  
  
The Dantelion had lowered his pants to start rubbing his masculinity against the entrance, pressing lightly at the same time as he bit into the lobe of his ear.

 

The only thing the Edel did was to blind himself to shame, closing his eyes to escape the reality of that audience that was looking and screaming aberrant phrases about his body. Feeling in a nightmare.  
  
  
Until he heard a metallic noise beside the falling debris, feeling as Louis was moving away from him, he had apparently been frightened. So he crossed his blue eyes in the scene, to meet Lucifer, who was able to destroy the wall where he was, in addition to cutting the shackles by the action of his strength, as if nothing.  
  
  
He kept an icy and penetrating look, the iris of his eye had the crimson color printed, the same color of blood that drained from his face. He made his way through the magic circle, triturating that magic as if it were a thin crystal, causing the writing on the floor to lose its brightness and go out.  
  
  
Azrael noticed a strange countenance in him, it scared him in a certain way to see that assassin's face. He felt on the verge of panic and frightened thanks to that image, out of nowhere there was a pool of blood in the place, people were torn with cruelty in front of his eyes, the drops were scattered throughout the room. Eyes, noses, heads, arms, legs and screams were heard in the middle of the massacre where Azrael's cheek was stained with the foreign liquid as he watched the two hundred angels stop moving, they exhaled their last breath and crawled to try to escape that predator. 

  
  


He had read about death and at this moment he had it 'face to face'. He was in shock after seeing how many lives have been lost that even himself lost the notion that the perpetrator was now facing him, watching him from head to toe.   
  
  
Their eyes crossed for seconds, terror ate away at the Edel, just waiting for the coup de grace that ends his life just like the others. But all he got was a hug, the sound of his scent of manzanilla and his heart relaxing.   
  
  
—It hurts? —He asked with a different tone to the one that he usually uses, he was caressing the injured arms with the usual delicacy.   
  
  
He looked at him confused and answered him in a peaceful way.   
  
  
—Yes, too much —he replied.

 

Without thinking twice, the red-eyed boy hugged him tightly and broke the shackles to free him, leaving him standing on the floor. He lifted Azrael's shirt and put it on top to cover it, it was possible to notice the sadness and guilt in his eyes.   
  
  
—Lucifer ... You? —He interrupted himself, since he didn’t  know exactly what to do. Many things to ask and so little time available.   
  
—We can’t stay —he replied as if he knew what he was about to ask— Not at least after this, We had lost everything, but you are still here.   
  
—I have many questions! —He said with fury, confusion.   
  
  
The screams of some people were present, they called the child in despair .  At that moment the man knew that they should retire before going through a worse scene.

 

— Say we did all this. — He took  him  by the shoulders. — We can not let them see us this way, we do not want to cause you problems either, — His grip became stronger, more painful — although we don’t have problems killing a couple of other people. It wouldn’t  be much, we  still do not kill the rat of Louis who did this to you.   
  
  
It took a couple of steps to an area with white tiles, corresponds to a mystical portal of the Dantelion that have not been used until now.   
  
  
Azrael ran to him,  he didn’t  want him to leave him again, so he took refuge in his chest. Clinging to  his  lover and sticking to  his  body.   
  
  
—Take me with you! —He exclaimed, because he was not willing to let  him  go. His heart was becoming a little selfish— Don’t leave again! Please.

 

The Edel looked up to see if the other approved his idea, but this didn’t happen. Instead, he saw how he brought his lips to his own , to  again say goodbye to him with a sweet kiss that had the metallic taste of blood and the bitterness of "Goodbye".   
  
  
-I'm sorry, but our roads are separated here. We don’t  want you to become a Nephilim like me.   
  
  
The man activated the machine by means of a panel, the ground lit up and filled some basins made with lines with a kind of liquid. Outside, the footsteps of people approaching were heard. Azrael didn’t  believe that this was the end until he received a push from "Lucifer" that suddenly took him away from the area that had been opened to allow Lucifer to fall into the void next to a blinding flash; at the same time that the Lighthroot opened the door in search of their first-born who had broken into tears and interrogated by what had happened in that room.

 

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

 

A young man with white hair entered the scene where the darkness reigned partially, except for some projections with strange letters that he was not able to read because of his ignorance. He was in his partner's laboratory, in the middle of Akasha, the land of the gods.   
  
  
He looked at the panel with his green eyes half red and found the tender image of a platinum blond sleeping peacefully on the board, where he usually works. This gave a nice smile and approached him in silence, while he left a kiss on the temple and then take it in his strong arms and take it to the shared room they use, inhaling the smell of oranges on the road, sinking into his neck.   
  
  
As soon as he left him in bed, the boy was startled, because he had a very light sleep often.

 

—Aliez-4! — He exclaimed as he sat on the bed, examined his surroundings quickly and identified the place thanks to the aroma of his partner. What looked at him angry.  
  
  
The one who just woke up had orange eyes and pupils with golden edges like gold, a face of a young man who didn’t physically look more than twenty-three years old. Milky skin and full lips, although it had a bit of dry saliva from sleeping in his work area. He was willing to leave the place to return to his laboratory. However, the taller, older-looking guy has stopped him by grabbing his arm.  
  
  
—Adrián Weiss —he said angrily, saying the name of his partner to get his attention—, you've been investigating until late again, it's 5 o'clock in the morning —the taller and stout one said, looking exhausted— You must rest, your body is very weak because you don’t  take care of yourself. Fuck, if I'm not aware of you, you’ll dye.  
  
  
—It's not time, Klein —Deviated his eyes seriously— I must continue looking for the book, I just found some clues. He must be in Aliez-4 or something, we have to run and —Adrián was interrupted by his boyfriend.

 

—Adrián. I'm going to close your lab just so you can rest a little. —The taller one took him by the hand, this time to try to persuade him through his caresses.  —  Looking for the "Buch der Hitsuzen" is very important, we all know it. The point is that you've fainted every day —He used a worried tone— you're not eating well or sleeping well and ... We have not had sex either! —Without doubt, this reason was the most hurt— The bed is always cold and I sleep alone. I also want attention!  —  Saying that, Klein hugged him tumbling him to the bed, surprising him before the sudden action and the naturalness of his movements.  —  I will not let you get up until you sleep at least 4 hours, sex I'll let you through. But when we find the fucking book of fucking fate, I'm going to charge you for everything you owe me, I feel like I'll die of abstinence soon— he sigh.   
  
  
—You're a mess —He sighed, looking away, then stroking Klein's white-haired hair, he could not believe he was jealous of his work— And also very jealous —He laughed lightly, taking refuge in his partner's muscular chest.   
  
  
—It's not jealousy, it's normal that I miss my partner if I don’t see him all day. Sometimes you're very insensitive, I need my dose of Adrian every day —He kissed him on the forehead as he hugged him— If not, I get very grumpy and spill chaos all over the place.

 

Both were a couple for years; the God of chaos had fallen in love with the God of Wisdom. No one knows where those feelings came from, but the way in which the love story between Weiss and Abschuss has been written is very curious.   
  
  
— Can you see me  well ? —Klein asked his partner, who has only the hearing and the smell next to the touch to guide.   
  
  
—A bit.   
  
  
The overprotective feeling of Chaos towards Wisdom was born after learning that the reason why his brother Adrián always fell when walking was due to a deformation in his eyes. The golden border that surrounds  his  pupils doesn’t allow  him  to create a correct image and there is no device to help  him  in this task.   
  
  
After this information, Klein has taken good care of Adrián, being his right hand in every way. The one with orange eyes is hidden behind a black bandage, he prefers to use it because the light bothers him too much, that is. Only Klein has seen his eyes.

 

—  The light bothers me more and more, maybe I have to work with the bandage on.   
  
  
—   You could teach me to work on what you do.   
  
  
—  I already tried and you fell asleep when I was teaching you the language I use.   
  
  
—I promise not to fall asleep this time—He yawned.   
  
  
They stared into each other's eyes, tired, then smiled sweetly and cooed to the other.

 

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

 

Lucifer was facing the ground covered in ashes and dust. He got up quickly and looked around, he was in the middle of nowhere, there were no plants, trees or animals. Life didn’t exist in that place, it seemed to be at the end of the world.   
  
  
His crimson eye was fixed on his surroundings, to then smile as his hair fades to white after remembering his old kingdom, his dynasty, his followers and his eccentricities. Especially his sweet lover who has supposedly been killed by what he has heard coming out of the mouth of the angels who cared for his "container", the body where it was sealed ..   
  
  
He clicked his tongue at that moment, it was not possible for the Nephilim "Lilith" to be six feet underground,  she must still be alive but gone.

 

His empire, better known as "Blustein", was destroyed by the same person, just looking at the image of the ashes made him boil with rage, in addition to his head hurting because Lucifer fought to get control of his body. Shouting many insults inside his head, his body hurt anyway after the fall.   
  
  
«I will find you, Adrián Weiss. I will take revenge on you in the name of Lilith and Blutstein »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★ If you like this story please subscribe for notifications ★
> 
> → Updates: Weekly
> 
> Next Chapter: Between February 11 and February 15


	4. Chapter IV: Duobus modis; Canticum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By themselves they are strong, but together they are able to move mountains in order to achieve their goals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written & Translation by: Amanda Mora (CEternivy)
> 
> Arrangements & Beta Reader: Briana Ibarra.

__ "In other words I was caught by curiosity,   
Breaking anything precious, a complete cake without glare.   
I was dancing with a wooden puppet of you.   
Again in the small closet, snuggling our little bodies inside.   
We will sleep, we will change. It's better to think like that. "   
  
-Yoh Kamiyama, YELLOW.

 

━━━━━━✧♛✧━━━━━━

 

Vermilion had tried to concentrate, to use his magic in order to raise for the second time his empire "Blustein", but unfortunately he was unable to do it, due to that boy who did his best to control the puppet in question.   
  
-Fuck! Stop bothering - Exclaimed the man with mental exhaustion, because that voice screaming in his head was really annoying. He was caressing his temple while hearing those impossible cries of silence, together with an excruciating headache. He decided to go to the brat to convince him to be quiet or similar, since it was not even possible to perform his magic or move in a fluid way due to the clash of ideologies.   
  
He closed his eyes and made an appearance in a black room, seeing the green eyes of Lucifer with anger in front of him, just like a few days ago with the first meeting of both that almost ends in a terrible tragedy.

 

The problem is this: What are they doing there? They don’t know, because the last thing they remember is that neither of the two entities agreed on what they wanted, in their ideals, what they should do. They were unable to reach a consensus no matter how hard they tried. Throwing empty, painful words that looked like stabs in the middle of a pointless argument.   
  
—It would have been better if you had died, idiot —Vermillion, a man with white hair and shoulder length, a pale complexion and red eyes. He had his arms crossed to show his anger as he looked at the 18-year-old  guy  who was in front of him. — That way I could be calm in my new body, you're just a child.   
  
—Why don’t you just disappear? Originally this body is mine— Lucifer answered rudely— I have the right to be inside him.

 

—Your mother told me that using this body is fine —he said.   
  
— Don’t talk about my mother as if you knew her! — Excited the opposite.   
  
— Care your tone, brat. You made a deal with me and now we are together until this body dies.   
  
— I refuse to work with you.   
  
— And you think that I want to work with a useless like you?   
  
There was an awkward silence between them. They were separated by a short distance, Lucifer was sitting on the floor, not wanting to talk because he was distressed because of the uncertainty about Azrael, since he didn’t know his condition.

 

— Are you worried about him?   
  
The young man looked at the man, who had sat next to him.   
  
— How do you know? — He asked curiously.   
  
— I can feel your concern, I haven’t felt this for a long time.   
  
— Then, — he paused — do you miss Azrael too?   
  
Vermilion was looking at nothing, without answering. Long white hair fell down  his  shoulders until it reached  his  back.   
  
— You are an idiot for having fallen in love, you shouldn’t have done it. Love only brings you problems.   
  
— And you're an insensitive shit.   
  
— I'm not going to deny it.

 

The blonde with short hair looked at him, Vermilion controlled the body of both, could only hear a name that was repeated over and over again.   
  
«Adrián Weiss»   
  
Pronounced with hatred, rancor and uncontrollable desire for revenge as well as Vermilion's thirst for blood. Thoughts that were accompanied by brutal images, where the protagonist was a young man with short platinum blond hair with piercing orange eyes with golden edges in the pupil. Very handsome, with a thin and slender body.   
  
— Who is Adrián Weiss? — He ask.   
  
The only thing he received was a look of fury on the part of the opponent.   
  
—He is an asshole, thanks to him we're in this situation —He snapped his tongue.   
  
— What did  he do ?   
  
— Thanks to him your mother is missing —  He answered him.   
  
That phrase echoed in his mind, making a painful echo in his mind. Was his mother alive?

 

— What? Did you think that the great Lilith would let herself be killed by such imbecile angels? — He laughed at the young man's naivety,  messing his blond hair to annoy him.    —You're disrespecting  her , I should beat you for this.   
  
— Did you know her?   
  
—More than you think. —he murmured— That woman is quite a case .—He gave a small smile.   
  
For the first time, Vermilion didn’t look as scary as usual. His gaze had softened with just remembering his mother, which was surprising since it gave Lucifer the same effect. To revise the smile of his mother in his mind, her voice when she sang lullabies calms the child's infant heart.   
  
— Vermillion — It caught his attention — Can’t we work together?   
  
The guy looked at him for a few seconds, then laughed lightly, there was a familiar air between the two men. A sympathy with many quotes.

 

—We both hate the angels except Azrael and Mama, that's the only thing we have in common —Lucifer's eyes sparkled with that.   
  
—You're right —Vermilion, on the other hand, kept an expressionless look on his face.   
  
— If you help me get Azrael back, I'll help you kill Adrián —  he raised up energetically — I have this and we can burn everything around us! He had lit a small flame between his fingers— And you have …?   
  
Out of nowhere he felt a cold object against his throat, it turned out to be a rather stylish glass knife, with a detailed handle and very thin edge similar to that of a Katana. He opened his eyes and met the cold gaze of the man who held that weapon naturally.   
  
—I will only save Azrael so that you stop crying, having it in our hands you will lock it up so it doesn’t escape. Then we're going to kill the fucking Adrián —He turned his gaze away, holding Lucifer's hand firmly with a sigh.

 

—We're not going to capture Azrael, we're going to convince him to come with us.   
  
That said, they both started walking in the middle of that dark stage, watching as they headed towards a curious light that had suddenly appeared. Surprising them both, without causing them to stop walking.   
  
«If we want to achieve our goals, we must be together»   
  
The two continued walking until they were devoured by that glare, reaching the point where they couldn’t even distinguish the opposite even though they were at  their  side, holding  their  hands and being unable to separate.   
  
« No matter what happens. »

**Author's Note:**

> ★ If you like this story please subscribe for notification ★ 
> 
> → Updates: Weekly


End file.
